


Seven Hundred Seven Shades of Han

by catsdamp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Jumin Bad End, Jumin Han Bad End, Jumin Han's bad end, Jumin Route Spoilers, Jumin's bad end, Kinda, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsdamp/pseuds/catsdamp
Summary: It's been three months since MC went off the radar. There was the bomb threat, and then... nothing. Seven had devoted the past months to finding her. Little did he know that his trusted friend had been harboring her all these months. And little did Jumin know, she was becoming fearful of him. This is a fic based off of the second bad ending Jumin has. Everyone knows that the mutual feelings thing wouldn't last forever, plus, Seven would most definitely go looking for MC. This is my second fic for Mystic Messenger, and my very very first smutty fic ever. I don't want it to be all about the smut, but I do want to allow it to be a part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic no one asked for. I was having writers block on "It's Always Been You" but still wanted to upload SOMETHING, so this is my side project! 
> 
> Thanks for readin, 
> 
> Catsdamp

The normally silky smooth ties dug into your raw skin, your blood blending into the crimson fabric. A whimper escaped your mouth as you felt the crop smack your cheek. Your eyes looked up to your captor’s face, a mix of pain and lust pooling out of them. He smiled, and took your chin gently in his hand, forcing you to look fully up at him.

 

“What are you?” he asked you, an almost sinister grin curling at his lips.

 

“Yours,” you rasped, your throat sore from your screaming from the past few nights. His hand slipped from your chin down your neck, sending shivers through your body, as his finger ended up twirling the ends of your long hair. 

 

“With you, I don’t have to worry about seeming like a monster,” he whispered against your ear, sending another bout of shivers down your spine as he gently bit your ear. “And I suppose you also don’t have to worry about others finding out how truly obedient you are.”

 

“Just like you said before,” you gasped, as he tied your hogties even tighter against your skin. You wriggled your hands, to check just how tight they really were, in turn rope burning your skin. “We have a mutual feeling toward each other.”

 

His hand trailed down your back, before running his fingers up to cup your breasts. Your hands held above you, your knees touching the ground, and his hands roamed your body. “Jumin,” you breathed, as he forcefully bit your neck. You shivered again.

 

His fingers jumped as three loud knocks followed by a familiar male voice. “Jumin, let me in.”

 

“Until later,” he muttered, his breath grazing your neck. He swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind him. You heard a few soft clicks, which you took to understand that you were locked in.

 

You looked up at your raw wrists, still tightly tied. Your hands wriggled to free yourself, as you attempted to stretch the thin fabric enough to tear it and free yourself. Your skin began to peel red and raw at the distress, before the fabric finally ripped free, a swift and soft tearing noise emitting from the cut.

 

“I’m telling you, Jumin, I think I found something,” the voice said, footsteps nearing the door. Your heart beat fast as you thought it would open, but all that happened was a quick walk across the doorway. 

 

“You’ve said that about everything you’ve seen for the past three months, Luciel,” Jumin said, his annoyance apparent. You mustered up all the strength you had to bring yourself quietly to the doorway to listen more closely. Sometimes, if the living room was well lit, you could see through the crack in the doorway.

 

Getting to the doorway was a lot more difficult than you thought it would be. Your body was bruised and sore, and your wrists which dragged your lower half across the floor had begun to coldly burn. You finally made it to your destination, and lightly rested your back against the door and looked through the crack. 

 

The man you’d met in that week before the party had completely transformed. He clearly hadn’t slept for weeks, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were sunken in. Even his vibrant orange hair seemed sad.

 

“Last time I hadn’t found the traffic cams from the last night we saw her,” Seven insisted, pulling up his laptop. “If I can filter through everything and enhance the alleyways we could at least find out what happened to her, and… and bring justice. Bring her back. She didn’t deserve this.”

 

“For all we know, she saw the party as too much of a responsibility, and left of her own free will,” Jumin said coldly. You could tell that it had struck a soft point in Seven.

 

The shell of a man you had in the back of your thoughts for several weeks slowly turned his gaze towards Jumin, clenching his jaw. “You know she wouldn’t. She wasn’t like that.”

 

“Seven,” you whispered with all your might, for it was all you could make out. 

 

“If you find anything more, tell me, but I strongly doubt you will,” Jumin coldly carped, standing up. As he did so, he very carefully knocked his wine glass over with his hand, which only someone looking at his every move could have caught. 

 

Seven barely flinched as the wine poured over his keyboard, rendering the laptop useless. He pulled out a flash drive hastily from his pocket, holding it up near his face. “Of course, I transferred all the files to a few of these just in case. Don’t worry about it. I won’t let anyone else know about your ungraceful sloppiness.”

 

“I guess I am just quite tired, Luciel,” Jumin responded, giving an apologetic grin which you knew meant nothing. “You did come awfully late at night. I suggest you get some sleep, as well. You can’t help her without helping yourself.”

 

“You sound just like someone I used to know,” Seven muttered, before gathering himself and leaving. He stood at the doorway leaving the apartment, and looked towards the crack you were looking out of. Your breath caught in your throat. “Have a good night, Jumin.”

 

Your heart hurt watching what your disappearance had done to the fun loving Seven you used to know. He didn’t even pay any attention to Elly, who walked around his legs as he had sat down. He was… broken. And you’d done it to him.

 

You jumped again as you heard a few clicks behind the door, and you quickly scooted back, ignoring the pain blossoming across your body. You smoothed out your dress as the door opened. 

 

“Out of your ties?” Jumin asked you, noting your raw wrists. “I suppose I should help you get cleaned up. It’s almost time for bed.”

 

You spent the rest of your night recuperating and dressing your wounds. Once he was positive you were alright, he allowed you to sleep in the marvelous bed he had reserved just for you. Although you had consented to this, and said that you had wanted this, you still dreamt of an orange haired savior rescuing you from the hell you yourself had introduced yourself to.


End file.
